sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Los Cochinos
}} Los Cochinos ("The Pigs") is a 1973 comedy album recorded by Cheech & Chong. The Spanish term cochino is a derogatory way of referring to a pig, as it also means "dirty", in contrast to cerdo, a more neutral word for a pig as an animal. In this context, "cochino" ("dirty pig") equates to the American derogatory term "pig" for "policeman". Packaging The album cover of Los Cochinos had concept origination, design and art direction by Peter Corriston. The package design was nominated for a Grammy award. The first production release of this album on long playing vinyl was an example of the elaborate album art of the era. The packaging of the first release included a die cut cover showing a car door, and another die cut cardboard inner cover showing the usually sealed parts of a car door (which contained baggies of marijuana); the cardboard edge of the opening of the cover was cut decoratively around the windshield in the upper right corner. Subsequent re-pressings of the recording have not replicated the die-cut packaging. The credits and track listing consisted of a black and white photograph of hand written graffiti also on a car door (four pairs of feet suggestively situated in the driver's side window) enclosed on a single sheet in the album. Additional graffiti includes the early 1970s arithmetic statement: 2 Good + 2 Be ________ 4 Gotten, a "↑ Made in U.S.A." and the classic "Wash Me!" Reception and performance [ Allmusic review] }} In a review of the album published in Rolling Stone, Janet Maslin found Cheech and Chong's humor to be running thin by this point, asking, "is this really the best we can do for comedy? (...) There's nothing funny about it." Nevertheless, the album not only matched the chart performance of Big Bambu by reaching #2 on the ''Billboard'' Albums Chart, but also earned the duo their one and only Grammy for Best Comedy Recording at the 16th Grammy Awards. Track listing All material written by Thomas Chong and Cheech Marin. Personnel * Guitar – George Harrison * Bass – Klaus Voorman * Organ – Billy Preston * Electric Piano – Carole King * Piano – Nicky Hopkins * Horns – Dick "Slyde" Hyde, George Bohanon, Paul Hubinon * Percussion – Jim Keltner * Drums – Jim Karsten * Saxophone – Tom Scott * Cheerleaders (The Blossoms: Darlene Love, Fanita James, Jean King and Michelle "Trixie" Phillips) * Written-By – Cheech Marin, Thomas Chong except "Basketball Jones by Tyrone Shoelaces and Rap Brown Jr. H.S. Band". Production * Producer – Lou Adler * Engineer – Norm Kinney * Recorded By Recording-Studio-Live-Mixing And More, Mixed By – Bongo Norm Kinney * Artwork Collages – Paul Zammit * Artwork Tinting – Andy Reichline, Reed Hutchinson * Design – Peter Corriston * Photography By – Ed Caraeff "Evelyn Woodhead Speed Reading Course" This track is a parody of the numerous speed reading courses available in the United States in the 1960s and 1970s, written by Cheech and Chong. The title specifically refers to the Evelyn Wood course. Voiced by Cheech Marin, the piece begins with the words delivered phonetically: The short spoken word testimonial style skit was an efficient parody of commercials that were prevalent on the television and radio stations in that era. "Basketball Jones" The album's final track, "Basketball Jones featuring Tyrone Shoelaces", is a music track which features George Harrison on guitar, Carole King, Billy Preston, Jim Keltner, Klaus Voormann, Nicky Hopkins, Jim Karstein and Tom Scott, with Darlene Love, Fanita Jones, Jean King, Ronnie Spector and Michelle Phillips (The Mamas & the Papas) as cheerleaders. Animated in 1974, parts of this music video were featured in the 1979 movie Being There. This track was also released as a single and reached #15 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and #36 in Canada. References * Personnel & Production : https://www.discogs.com/fr/Cheech-Y-Chong-Los-Cochinos/release/1604635 Category:1973 albums Category:Cheech & Chong albums Category:Albums produced by Lou Adler Category:Grammy Award for Best Comedy Album Category:Ode Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:1970s comedy albums